Artificial gravity
|2263|13}} floats when the artificial gravity in a shuttlepod fails]] Artificial gravity, or synthetic gravity, was a collection of systems designed to mimic the gravity of a planet so that working in low or no gravity was easier. The field generated by artificial gravity has an interactive relationship with the warp field. ( okudagram) The basis of the Federation's artificial gravity technology was a "Flying belt" found in a Slaver stasis box. ( ) Elaysians had difficulty adjusting to the gravity of other worlds because their home planet had such low gravity. Without surgery, they needed to utilize a special chair or braces to allowed them to move. ( ) In the mid-24th century, Doctor Leah Brahms was the author of the technical manual Synthetic Grav Field Interaction Considerations. A copy of this manual was stored in the 's Engineering Systems Database. ( , okudagram) The was equipped with a low-gravity gymnasium. ( ) Artificial gravity was created using generators embedded in gravity plating on the floor. Gravity levels in corridors and crew quarters could be adjusted. ( ; ) Shuttlebays were "variable gravity areas." ( ) Artificial gravity failures When the Xyrillians were draining power from in 2151, the gravity in Archer's quarters went offline while he was taking a shower. ( ) In 2152, the Enolians attacked and boarded Enterprise s , arresting Captain Archer and Commander Tucker and leaving the shuttle adrift. When Enterprise found it, the artificial gravity was off-line. ( ) In 2155, in the mirror universe aboard the , instructed to increase the artificial gravity in a corridor to hold Slar immobile, so Archer could kill him. ( ) After being attacked, the Kronos One s artificial gravity field failed, and the whole ship experienced weightlessness for several minutes while assassins boarded and killed several members of the crew, including Chancellor Gorkon. ( ) Cardassian station Empok Nor's artificial gravity was off line when Elim Garak first boarded the station, but he repaired it before the rest of the team came aboard. ( ) In 2372, during a battle with the Pralor the lost artificial gravity on deck 8. ( ) In 2374, a Species 8472 creature deactivated artificial gravity on deck 11 of Voyager while it was injured. ( ) In 2375, a failure of the graviton stabilizer aboard the caused the gravity net on the ship's bridge to reverse. When asking Chief Miles O'Brien to make repairs, Benjamin Sisko remarked that he felt "ten kilos heavier" the last time he stepped onto the bridge. ( ) In 2376 when an electromagnetic lifeform was affecting ship's systems, Voyager temporarily lost artificial gravity on Deck 9. The only injury reported was that "Ensign Mulcahey bumped his head on the ceiling." ( ) Parts of the artificial gravity system * Artificial gravity generator * Artificial gravity grid * Graviton stabilizer * Gravity plating * Sweet spot See also * Anti-grav * Anti-gravity * Gravity simulator * Inertial dampener External link * de:Künstliche Schwerkraft it:Gravità artificiale ja:人工重力 Category:Life support technology